Lost in Fear
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: Callie is threatened, and the Swat kats let down their guard, Callie's in more danger than she knows of. Chapter 7 is up and it's LONG! so just get ready for some good old tech speak, I know there's a battle missing between 6 and 7, and you'll see why.
1. Open doors closed minds

She was what you called the most progressive cat in town. Callico Briggs, deputy mayor, she loved to cook, to clean, to knit, and read. She sometimes became over whelmed with her job. As much as she loved Megakat city, the problems were numerous, too many to count, and the cost was becoming too high. Even though she was only the deputy mayor she did all of the Mayors work, and got none of his glory.

She wanted to step down, let Manx be someone else's problem, but it would solve nothing. She had been with Manx nearly 10 years and now at the age of 35 she was starting to wonder if maybe her time would be better spent elsewhere. Her Masters in Law had been just a piece of paper; her masters in business got her the job in city hall.

She'd not been working for almost two weeks now, after the last encounter with Dr. Viper she'd fractured a bone in her tail and was told to take it easy. She lay in bed with her small book, her laptop, a pair of knitting needles and some yarn. She'd gotten out of bed very little as her tail made it very hard to stand, her entire back hurt because of it. She was enjoying the beautiful day, she'd opened the windows to take full advantage of the fresh air, and the day helped her forget about life for a while.

BING! Callie blinked and turned to her laptop. INBOX (1). Never fails. She wondered if the Mayor had managed to figure out what E-mail was, she hoped not, he'd spam her all day long.

She set her knitting down and pulled her laptop up onto her knees. She was wondering what the Mayor had lost this time. Most likely it was his Golf clubs. Scrolled up to the little subject line 'Callico Bringgs' and clicked, opening the letter.

" Briggs,

Someone will die tonight. I Assure you it won't be pretty, and I'm sure you'll call for your friends, hiding somewhere in the city."

It wasn't signed, the reply address was her own, as if she had sent it to herself. Callie reached for her cell phone on the bed side table. "Yes this is deputy mayor Briggs, please connect me to Commander Feral."

An hour later she was sitting in her living area with two enforcers, who were questioning her and looking over the laptop.

"It doesn't make much sense to me." Felina looked over the laptop. "Miss Briggs, are you sure this isn't just some prank?"

"It could very well be just that Felina, but I wanted you and your Uncle to check it out to be sure." Callie sat on the couch of her condo in a bathrobe, Commander Feral and his niece looked over the laptop that sat on the coffee table.

"You made the right decision." Commander Feral nodded "If you don't mind Miss Briggs I'm going to give you an armed guard for the night, and we will need to take your computer if that isn't much of a problem. You can have it back in the morning after one of our techs can look it over and give us a better idea of where this threat came from." Commander Feral turned.

"That's fine, I have a desktop computer in my office here for work." Callie nodded.

"Do you mind if I post Felina to you for the rest of the night?" Commander feral closed the computer and placed it in a metal case to be taken with him.

"No, I would appreciate it greatly." Callie smiled. She started to get up to go to the kitchen.

"What do you need Miss Briggs?" Felina smiled "I'll help you out." Callie returned to her seat on the couch.

"Oh thank you Felina, coffee please, black."

Two hours had gone by, Felina had secured the condo, and she and Callie were talking. "What do you think it means?" Felina leaned forward on the couch. "You'll call your friend's somewhere in the city?"

"Promise not to tell anyone Felina?" Callie Smiled, she felt a little bad telling, when she was expressly told not to tell.

"Tell what?"

"I'll show you." Callie reached over to the coffee table and grabbed out her purse and pulled out a compact.

"Make up?" Felina was taken aback a bit,

"No," Callie twisted the powder pack and the small compact opened once more to a small radio under the pressed powder. "My friends somewhere in the city, are the swat kats. I mean I don't know where they is, but this, it's my way to reach them."

"I'm sure you want to warn them." Felina looked at her.

"I'm sure that's not a bad idea." Callie sighed and pressed the non-emergency button. "It's been weeks since either one of them have been seen.

Razor was asleep at his desk laying over a gloveartix he'd been working on all day. BBRRRRING! Razor awoke startled and fell out of his chair, scrambling up he grabbed the phone. "Yes Miss Briggs?" Razor stammered.

"I need to see you and T-Bone, both of you please,"

"Is something wrong Miss Briggs?" Razor asked gently.

"I got an e-mail, it was a threat, I think it was to you, but I'm not sure, Lt. Feral is here with me and we wanted to talk to you about it. Commander Feral seems to think it's a prank but the more I think about it the more uncomfortable I am."

T-Bone entered the hanger catching most of what Callie said and gave Razor a thumb up.

"We're on our way Miss Briggs hang tight."

"You've got it boys."

"Anything we can bring you Miss Briggs?" T-Bone cut in while zipping up his uniform.

"A new Tail would be really great right now." T-Bone began to laugh

"I think I need one of those myself...we're on our way." and with that there was radio silence.


	2. bada bing bada boom bada bomb!

T-Bone looked around the small condo. Almost on edge about it. "I think everything is ok here." he sighed "I don't think anything is in the apartment."

Razor was looking at the print of the e-mail. "This is extremely unusual Miss Briggs, what do you think it means?"

"I think that my friends hiding somewhere in the city are you, since no one really knows where you both live or who you really are, somewhere, implying even the author of this letter doesn't know."

"I should check the ventilation ducts." T-bone pulled a chair over and hopped up to it and started opening the air intake on the ceiling.

"T-Bone you're being neurotic." Razor turned to his partner.

"Not really what if there's a bomb or something here?"

"You are insane you know that?" Razor shook his head as T-Bone peered into the duct. Callie laughed a little bit at their exchange.

"Not when you see this big ass bomb you won't say that." T-Bone didn't move, he seemed frozen by it, "Get Miss Briggs out of here...Felina you might want to escort her out of the building...Razor..you're the one who diffuses bombs."

"Ok slowly come down." Razor sighed and pulled T-Bone down as Felina started to help the injured Miss Briggs. The door closed behind the two.

"Jake you be careful." T-Bone whispered

"Always Chance, always."

Felina pulled her ear away from the door. She blinked in shock, and swallowed the knot in her neck.

"What is it Lt. Feral?" Callie asked pulling her robe tighter.

"Nothing, let's get you out of here." She began to take her down the stairwell. Felina grabbed her radio. "This is Lt. Feral I need dispatch please."

"This is dispatch..go ahead Lt. Feral."

"Connect me to the Commander this is urgent." Felina kept going down the stairs and stopped. "There are other kats in this condo. She broke the glass on the wall next to her and pulled hte fire alarm."

"You're connected Lt."

"Uncle, there's a bomb in Miss Brigg's apartment."

"Where are you?" Feral demanded

"I am escorting Miss Briggs out of the building, I have set off the fire alarms to empty out the rest of the condo." The two continued to the main floor and out the front doors.

"You left the bomb?" Feral asked.

"Not exactly uncle the Swat kats are there." There was a growl on the radio and felina smiled as she walked away from Miss Briggs. "I am Lt. Feral with the Enforcers I need EVERYONE AWAY FROM THE BUILDING!" Felina started to move Kats and Kittens behind Miss Briggs. "All we can do is wait."

"I need a little light." Razor had a screwdriver in his mouth. "Can you get the flashlight?"

"Yeah no problem pal." T-Bone handed the small plastic flash light to him.

"Thanks." Razor shined a light on the opened panel. "We need to get out of here now..."

"Why?" T-Bone backed up, as Razor came down. "The detonator is set off by a flash of energy, it has to run through the bomb, and it's wired to the apartment." Razor began to open the front door, T-Bone exited and Razor followed.

"I don't understand." T-Bone was not really piecing it together.

"Hard Drive set that thing there, he can buzz through the wires and just detonate it and be in the power lines of the next building over before anything blows up." Razor started sliding down stair rails and T-Bone followed just to speed their descent. Once out the front door Razor turned and pulled up his glove atrix in an effort to manually pilot the Turbokat to another roof top.

"Are you two all right?" Felina walked up to the Swat Kats.

"Yes thanks LT." T-Bone turned to the crowd that was gathered "NO ONE!" T-bone stepped onto a taxi "IS TO GO INTO THAT BUILDING!"

Suddenly enforcer squad cars started rolling up and Commander Feral was the first out of his car and fist one to start making demands "What is the meaning of this?"

"There is a bomb in the Deputy Mayor's apartment, it will be set off by remote, it's wired into the building." T-Bone started.

"What does that have to do with..."

"Feral, it's wired so Hard Drive can zip through and activate the detonator and zip out Via the electrical wires without anyone knowing. "

"Great...is everyone out of the building?"

"As far as we know yes." The Deputy Mayor limped forward.

"I need a bomb squad and a swat unit."

"I need the bomb squad to Miss Brigg's apartment, I need the swat team to Search EVERY apartment! I need to be sure that this building is empty!"

"As for you!" Feral turned to yell at the swat kats but they were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Felina blinked

"To save the day, where else." Callie smiled. "I need you to wait to sent enforcers into the building commander, I believe the Swat kats are cutting the lines to the building."

T-Bone and Razor were standing on each block releasing turbo blades into the air slicing power lines and all main lines going to the building.

"They cost this city so much money doing stunts like that!" Feral was pissed.

"Yes I need all lines cut, if the lines are not live Hard Drive cannot surf them into the building." Callie was on a cell phone she borrowed from the building manager, "I do not care I want this WHOLE GRID SHUT OFF!" She ordered "That's an order from Mayor Manx!"

Felina Laughed "No it's not."

"I get executive privilege." She coved the phone with her hand and smiled at the Lt. Suddenly the block went black. "Commander, please send in your men." Callie nodded to Lt Feral, and turned to the phone "I want this grid left off until further notice from the office of the mayor of Megakat city." She closed the phone and handed it back to the building manager "Thank you." She smiled.

"We can safely remove the bomb now" Feral nodded and motioned for both his teams to enter the building and secure the area.

"Will they be ok down there?"

"Yeah Callie did the right thing and turned off the Grid Chance, everything should be fine, lets get back." Their back packs deployed and they sored up to the top of the condo across from Miss Brigg's Condo.

"I hope things go well," T-Bone said looking down to the kats lining the street, at Felina Moving Callie to a Car to sit.

"They're fine lets go before Feral Notices we're still here." T-Bone lept up to his seat and started charging up the engines.

"Preparing for Pre Flight Ignition." T-Bone sighed his fingers flying across the panel.

"Preflight check, Green." Razor nodded from the Weapons panel.

"Ignition." T-Bone nodded and lifted the Turbokat into the air.

Callie Turned and saw the Turbokat in the Sky. "Be safe." She wispered to the Jet as it flew off.

A day had passed, the bomb had been removed and safely detonated outside the city. No one had died that night like the e-mail had stated, but the enforcers were under the impression that Callie had been the main target and that the treat had been contained. Callie and the Kats who lived in her building were allowed to return to their apartments. Life seemed to be getting back to normal. Chance was under the hood of a Cherry Red 89 Mustang, and was trying to install a timing belt without trying to pinch his claws in it.

"Hello?" Chance was surprized and leaned up and hit his head up on the hood of the Car. "GAH!" Chance almost cursed and pulled his head from beneath the hood and rubbed his ear with his hand.

"Can I help you?" Chance looked up from the car to see Lt. Feral before him.

"Yeah my car is having a few issues I was referred to you by Deputy Mayor Briggs, could you take a look at it?" She smiled.

"Sure," Chance grabbed a rag. "what seems to be going on?"

"Um well it's making a whining noise when I turn the key." She got in the car and turned the key and then turned the car off.

"I'm not sure." Chance tapped the hood. "Open her up this might be a starter motor." She popped the hood open and got out and looked where Chance was looking.

"A starter motor?" She questioned

"Yeah it's not that expensive, I can get the part in by friday, you really should not be driving this, it may make things worse, mess up your alternator."

"Oh." She nodded. "You're name was?"

"Oh I'm sorry," Chance wiped of his hands and shook her paw. "I'm Chance Furlong."

"It's nice to meet you I'm Felina Feral." She smiled

"Yeah I see you on the news alot." Chance smiled and looked down at the engine again, and turned to the garage. "Wait here, let me see what we can do."

Chance walked back into the garage and rapt on the office door

"Yes?" Jake opened the door and looked at him "What's going on now."

"Feral's niece is here!" Chance whispered.

"What's up?"

"I think she blew a starter motor you want to drive her back into town?" Chance asked "I could get working on it faster that way."

"Ok, A. You can't start on it until Ann Gora's Mustang is done, and B. I have too much paperwork, if you would help with the paper work sometime maybe I could do little errands like that, just take her back it's ten minutes into town." Jake turned his chair back to his work.

"Ok," Chance grabbed the tow truck key from the hook behind Jake's head. "I'll be back."

"All Right I'll see you in a little while for lunch." Jake sighed and tried to figure out where the figures were wrong, because he knew his math wasn't.

Chance ran out to the Scrap yard and trotted down to a walk, "Let me Give you a lift Miss Feral, I Can have your car done Friday by Noon, if that's not a problem."

"No that's fine." she handed him the small set of keys, she had a little flower keychain that struck chance as odd, but he pocketed the keys and motioned tword the rusty red tow truck that he loved.

"So you two were enforcers?"

"Uh, yeah...technically we still are, but only until we pay of our dept to your uncle." His voice was angry about it, Chance looked down "That was not meant to sound as bad as it did."

"That's ok. I'm sure my uncle overreacted." She smiled and Hopped into the passenger seat, Chance Closed the door.

"Hey we got you and Callie on our side that's awesome." Chance smiled and pulled his door shut and started the truck. Felina was a little uncomfortable. She knew this had to be T-Bone, it didn't quite sound like him, but by Katmandu if she could roll up those sleeves she bet she would see the tiger stripe Dye job on his fur.

Chance noticed something about Felina too, he saw a little black M tattooed in her ear. He didn't ask about it, but just noted it, He was almost certain Feral had not seen it. They drove for the next ten minutes in almost silence except for Chance asking if she needed the AC on. He pulled up to an Enforcer Substation. "I can get a ride from here Chance thank you."

"No problem" he smiled "Remember Friday, Noon, I would say you can come get your car." She nodded and before she opened the door. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, and tell Jake thank you too."

"For what?" Chance looked purplexed "The car, no problem."

"Not the Car, for saving us the other day, thanks T-Bone." She opened the door and made a motion like her lips were being zipped. "My lips are sealed." she walked off Shutting the truck door behind her.

"Shit." Chance blinked "SHIT SHIT SHIT" He smacked his hand on the steering wheel. He Grabbed his Radio and started to pull away from the curb. "Jake pick up this is Chance."

"This is Jake what's up chance? Over."

"I think we're screwed, Over."

To be Continued...


	3. fallout

"Fuck." Chance started to pace, he placed his hand over his hat and tore it off his head and tossed it at the couch.

"Did you acknowledge that you are T-Bone?" Jake stood up.

"No." Chance sat Down. "I didn't tell her anything, I don't know where she got the idea in her head." Chance stood up and began to pace again.

"Did she sound 100 percent sure?" Jake grabbed Chance's shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"No."

"Ok, I've got an idea for Friday." Jake laughed, "That's when she's picking up the Car right?" he moved over to his desk. "We just put the Turbokat in the air on autopilot for about an hour and then we magically see it ..point, and say 'Look the Swat Kats!' and we pretend we are our own biggest fans."

"You know that might work if you hadn't remotely moved the Jet off of Callies Condo!"

Chance was fuming... "You think she didn't see that?

"Oh yeah...I should have remembered."

"What the hell are we going to do?" Chance blinked

"You need to chill out." Jake pointed at him "I think it's time you went on a little trip."

"What are you talking about."

"She knows, I don't know how she knows, but she does...You need to talk to her. She's in her chopper at this time of night Always."

"Why me?" He looked more pissed off

"Because, she told you she knew who you were, now you need to be the one to confirm it. Plan M is in effect."

"Oh For Kats Sake you and your plans.." Chance shook his head

"Better then Plan N." Jake shrugged

"What's plan N again?" Chance looked a little confused.

"You kill her." Jake looked to the floor.

"Yeah no..I'm not gonna kill her." Chance was calmer now, he let out a small laugh "that would be funny, I don't think I could catch her to kill her if I wanted to."

"Yeah she'd beat you to death…l" Jake laughed.

"OK, um ..yeah how do we do this?" chance looked to the ground and then picked up the red phone by the couch and pressed a few buttons.

Callie was in a meeting at City Hall, for the restoration of the Megakat Golf Course. The Mayor said she had to attend. Suddenly her purse began to Chirp. She stood and smiled at the Mayor.

"I love the idea it's going to look beautiful, Excuse me a moment."

Callie exited the meeting and took a seat in a soft chair. Lifting out her makeup case she twisted out the make up and pressed the small button on the side. "this is callie."

"Hey Callie this is T-Bone."

"Is there something Wrong?" She asked looking a bit confused, the swat kats don't call her.

"Yes, I need to get in contact with Lt Feral." T-Bone said smoothly

"Lt. Feral?" Now Callie was really confused. "but Why?"

T-Bone panicked and tried to think of something, "We need a chopper pilots opinion on a new chopper we are developing." He looked at Razor and lifted a confused paw.

"That's fantastic." Callie smiled. "Where would you like her to meet you both?"

"Um, Megakat Forest park at the Manx Fountain in an hour."

"Can do! That's not a problem at all." Callie smiled.

"Thanks Callie."

Callie shut off her make up just in time for a cat to walk by, she lifted the pressed powder pad and pressed her fur. After the woman walked by she grabbed her Cell phone.

An hour later wearing street clothes Felina sat on the Fountain she didn't know who she was meeting.

"You're right." A voice came from above her. She turned the dark figure was sitting on Manx. He jumped down to her. "I am who you think I am." He smiled. "But I must have your word that no one else knows, not your Uncle, not Callie, I don't care, I do not want anyone but you to know." He looked down.

"You are now a liability, I hate to say it but you are, people will want to know who we are and because of that I hope you know your life could be in more danger." He sighed "I don't want anything to happen to you." He admitted.

"I understand."

"Come with me." He took her paw and led her around the statue to the Turbokat sitting on the grass.

"Where are we going?" She questioned following. T-Bone jumped up onto the wing of the Turbokat, and reached down grabbing her paw and pulling her up onto the wing. He pressed his gloveatrix and the canopy opened. T-Bone reached under Razor's chair and grabbed a Helmet and pushed Razor's chair back a little.

"Take a seat." He smiled at her. "I'll tell you when we are in the air." T-bone knew she could strap herself in and he jumped in front and pulled his harness around himself and snapped it into place. He pressed a button on the left side of himself near the throttle and the canopy closed itself over them.

"I'm taking you to my home."

"At the garage?" She laughed "I've been there."

"Yeah but you didn't get the behind the scenes tour Lt. Feral." He smiled

"You can call me Felina." She smiled there was no response.

"So our garage is a former Enforcer Air base that's been abandoned for so long no one even knows it's there." T-Bone explained as he took the Turbokat up into the air, and spun it around to the southern side of the city and began to head home.

"Air Base," She questioned, "there's just a junk yard."

"It's underground, with a few modifications, an underground landing strip." He smiled taking care to not jostle the jet.

"You land underground?" She sounded a little worried.

"Yeah it's no big deal; I mean I've done it all my Swat Kat life, hundreds of times." He laughed. "Calm down." He started to down throttle and decided it might be best to do all of his sequence out loud to make her feel better.

"Opening Bay door and releasing landing gear," He stated as his right hand hit a few buttons on the control panel. "This is going to be fun."

"Oh man." Felina sounded worried.

"Scared?"

"No." she said defensively, "I'm fine."

"Ok starting decent." The Jet slowed and entered the tunnel. Felina fought to keep her eyes open. The tunnel was a bright silver with running tunnel lights every so many feet to keep the tunnel lit. Out of the corner of her eye she saw severe denting and scratching to the tunnel walls. "Don't worry about those, That was the first time I landed in here, sucked." He laughed

"That's not funny to me." The jet slowed and came to a rest.

"Don't move." He said, starting final parking procedures.

"What?" the jet locked into the floor and began to spin and lower to a bottom level.

"Yeah," as the jet was lowered T-Bone opened the Canopy as the floor below them gave way to the room below Felina saw Razor standing with no helmet or Mask on waiting for the two. "This is the fun part."

"T-Bone you moved my seat back!" Razor barked

"Hey short stack I was not going to have the little lady rubbing her knees on the weapons panel…could have killed someone." Razor rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." She smiled down to him

"Don't worry about it," Chance laughed at her "He's just giving me a hard time." The jet stopped and T-Bone unbuckled his harness and shut down the jets systems and stood. "Wassup Jake?"

"Not much," T-Bone Jumped down before him and helped Felina down off the wing. "Hello Lt. I'm Jake Clawson." He extended his paw.

"Nice to meet you Jake, Felina." She began to look around. "This place is massive."

"Yeah we have three Turbokats down here if you can believe it." T-bone smiled

"Three?" She blinked.

"Well, only two are flight capable right now the third is in the works, it's not realy a Turbokat, it's the Mini Turbo, it's a smaller Jet, built just for T-Bone." Jake smiled

"It was my birthday present!" Chance smiled "Oh it's going to be awesome when it's done."

"Oh my," She looked over by the stairs to all the skull and crossbones marked on the wall. "All of the ones you've taken down?"

"Yeah, we're kind of running out of wall space." Jake smiled and tossed his gloveatrix on the work bench and took a seat at his control panel. "Felina…welcome to Swat kat HQ."


	4. show and tell

"It's fantastic in here, where did you get all this stuff?" She looked around in amazement.

"Well, it's a junkyard, most of the stuff is enforcer issue, I mean our weight room is stuff people just tossed out." Chance smiled and opened a door to a small room with a bench press, weights, and a treadmill. Two LCDs were mounted on the wall.

"Talk about the enforcers setting it all in your lap." She stepped in.

"Yeah no joke" Chance smiled "Well that's the tour ..you've seen it all." He looked down at his feet and messed with the carpet a bit.

"I can't believe this." She turned to him.

"We spend more time down here then we should." Chance laughed.

"Chance joked once about putting a pool down here." Jake walked in and sat down on the bench press.

"I thought that was a great idea!" chance pointed to him. "I would love that in the winter, at least lets get a whirl pool, i mean come on ...the hot water, the bubbles, might relax my muscles."

"Sore back?" She laughed.

"No all the bad guys are just a pain in my neck Lieutenant." Chance turned, and left the room moving over to his locker opening it. He reached inside and fumbled around and pulled something out.

"I told you to call me Felina." She walked out behind him.

"Ok Felina," Chance turned to her and handed her a necklace, with a small red triangular pendant no bigger than a quarter.

"What's this?" She asked taking it.

"I made two." Jake chimed in "They're a way to reach us at any time." He reached to the necklace and turned the pendant. "You just press that and it'll call us, we'll pick up our little red phone on this side, and we'll ask you what's up."

"This is for me?" She blinked.

"We made one for Miss Briggs too." Chance pulled the necklace from her and moved around her and reached around her neck and clasp it, he reached down and pulled her hair out of the band. "There you go, Instant swat kat alarm."

"Thank you." She turned around and sighed "I just can not believe this." She shook her head and took in the sight of it all, the beat up red lockers, the turbokat, and this unending feeling that she should have known this. There was also a feeling that she had known the two all of their lives and she couldn't deny that.

"Yeah it's rough." Chance looked down and shuffled his feet again.

"Rough?" She had an odd look.

"We can't let people get close to us, I mean just confirming to you who we are makes it extremely hard, you are a target now, though I'm sure you'll put up a pretty good Kat fight before someone takes you." Chance was trying to sound concerned.

"I'll be all right." She lay a hand on Chance's arm.

"Hey I wanted to ask you something." Chance stopped and looked into her ear "What's that little M for?"

"Oh that..." She looked down trying to find the words. "My mother, she died, a long time ago, it was hard on me and my Uncle. I had the M tattooed there don't ask why I was a teenager at the time. Her name was Marie. I did it to always remember. She put a mark on my soul being a parent, I put the mark on me so I would never forget."

"Ah." Chance smiled "I like that, it's touching."

"I don't know about you two." Jake piped up. "But I am starving and Litterbin is coming on."

"Oh is it that late?" Felina looked down "I hate this I won't get home in time to watch it."

"You could always stay for pizza, the anchovy kind and just watch it here." Jake offered.

Felina smiled and looked down at her watch "What the hell, I don't have to work tomorrow."

"Awesome." Jake smiled, "I'll call Percy's Pizza."

With that, Jake hit the ladder and headed upstairs to find the yellow phone book and the cordless phone. Which were both hard to find, Chance never put them back where they belonged.

"So," Felina smiled and sat down at Jake's work bench. "How old are you guys?"

"Um, well I'm 28, and Jake's 27."

"Oh you're the older one." Felina smiled

"Yeah but that doesn't make me the smarter one I wish it did." He chuckled. "Come on up to the home front, and I'll get you your keys to your car."

"Is it done?" She asked.

"No, but I hate Litterbin, so you two can watch it, I'm going to go to the garage turn on scardy cat and start to look at that starter motor."

"I thought you said you couldn't get one until Friday?" She looked at him questioningly

"We're behind on a few cars, so I said that to give me time to get caught up, but I'll grab one out of another car in the yard, be like new."

"Like new?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah, someone who drives a model car almost like yours trashed one yesterday on the interstate, I'll grab that one, if it's still working." Chance smiled and turned to his locker. "…I'll be up in just a moment; I need to change out of my flight suit."

"See you in a few." Felina looked up at the ladder and then, started to climb up to the main level.

Chance waited until she was up the ladder to start unbuttoning his suit, there were still things about him he did not want her to see like the large scar across his back that wrapped over his left shoulder and onto his chest. The fur was gone and it wasn't fully healed. He reached for his white t-shirt and pulled it over his head and with a sigh he grabbed his garage overalls.

He honestly did not wish to be working in the garage, but the alternative of David litterbin was less appealing still. Chance donned his grease covered blue overalls, and started to make his way to the stairs before turning back and grabbing his red ball cap which he lovingly placed backwards atop his head. "Can't forget my favorite hat, which would be terrible" He smiled and made his way over to the ladder, reaching to the light switches he smiled. "Good night ladies." He turned off the switch and headed up the ladder.

The entrance to the lair was in a back closet in the garage's office. Jake and Felina were sitting on the couch laughing their tails off. Chance grabbed a red rag out of a bin labeled –Somewhat clean we hope- and headed to the yard to find that car that had come in all wrecked up.

"Oh god I love Litterbin." Jake was laughing so hard. "I think this guy makes more jokes about your uncle than we do."

"I bet your right; my uncle hates him so much." She smiled "My uncle even tried to sue him once for slander."

"Please tell me they dismissed that." Jake smiled.

"Uh …yeah." She was laughing out loud now, they were both loud. Chance could hear them from out in the yard.

The night went on, Litterbin ended, Chance got Felina's car running, and now the three were seated around the plastic table on the roof with a deck of cards and beer.

"I really should go guys!" She laughed and looked at the two. " …I'm going to clean you out, Mr. Furlong!"

"Not a chance in hell, Lieutenant Feral!" Chance set his cards across the table "Two pair!"

"Two pair …nice chance, however …" she smiled

"I don't like this However business." Jake laughed "I fold."

"I have three aces and two kings." She set the cards down in front of Chance's face.

"Oh no!" He smiled "I found my match! Damn girl you took me for it all!" he sighed and handed over a plastic bowl full of Chilies. "Good luck attempting to eat one of those."

She reached in the bowl and pulled one out and smiled. Slowly she lifted it above her head and tilted her head up and bit down on the pepper leaving only the little green stem. She smiled and chewed right through it without a tear. Chance found this rather provocative. He found it a little alluring, but then again he was drunk and wasn't sure what he just saw.

"You know I think I'm a little too drunk to be playing this game." Chance admitted.

"I think I should go." She smiled. Thanks for the great time guys, I'll try to stop by again."

"We'll be here." Chance stood and smiled at her reaching at her neck. "If you need … eh us …you know how to call."

"Yeah Thanks Chance, bye Jake." Chance turned to look at Jake and felt something against his cheek, she'd kissed him, very lightly, but it was a kiss, and he turned to look at her and she was already heading down the stairs to her car.

"Bye Felina!" Jake called after her. Chance stood stock still. Jake laughed at him. "Come on Chance lets get to bed, she was drunk she won't remember she did it in the morning."

"Maybe not …but I sure as hell will." He smiled "Damn! That's one FINE FELINE!"

"Chance go to bed." Jake walked inside and down a few steps and turned into the hall and went into his room. Chance knew he wouldn't sleep immediately the whirr of his computer told him that, he would be talking to her. Her that's all he knew about the mystery she-Kat Jake had been talking too over the internet. He was glad he had a small escape, if only for a little while every night. Chance just wished he could have one too. He passed Jake's door and moved to his room and pushed the door aside moving the dirty clothes aside and unzipped his overalls. He jumped into bed in just his boxers and his t-shirt. With one paw he lifted his hat off his head and hung it on the headboard post. He let the night take him over. He slept with his paw on his right cheek. He was hoping he would wake up and this all would not be a dream.

Suddenly the Klaxon rang out and he lept from bed and ran to the red phone in the hall. The was tired and drunk and tripping "This better be good." He picked up the receiver "This is T-Bone!"

"T-Bone it's Felina…you guys need to head to Megakat hospital…the Deputy Mayors been shot twice." It almost didn't hit him head on. "you guys need to hurry she's asking for you apparently."

"RAZOR!" T-Bone dropped the phone.


	5. Hospital Trip

Thanks for the reviews kids, and now Part 5. No action just setting up for something big. Yes I know it's cheese but I love it!

"My fucking head!" T-Bone groaned in the front seat of the Thundertruck. He closed his eyes "Thank god for Auto pilot."

"Yeah no kidding." Razor sat back in the seat and looked around he was not as drunk as T-Bone but pretty close. He looked down at his gloveatrix moving through files he had stored, Razor's was practically a PDA he kept everything on it.

"Hows that girl you talk to." T-Bone was trying to be talkative considering how late it was and how long of a drive it would be.

"What girl?" Razor started and then looked down "Oh, that girl."

"Yeah that girl." T-Bone lifted the center console and pulled out a bottle of water for each of them and tossed one to Razor. "Drink, then talk."

"Oh, it's nothing, we've decided to stop talking." He looked a little distressed.

"Why is that?"

"I refuse to meet her." He sighed.

"Oh," Chance wanted to say something encouraging but couldn't think of anything.

"We're coming up on Megakat Memorial." Razor started to flip switches, the Thunder-truck took up two spaces in front of the hospital, the two emerged and locked the truck.

"Guys!" Felina ran up to them.

"Hey Lt. Feral," T-bone blinked and bit to get his head at least someone straight.

"Come with me I'll take you to Miss Briggs." He smiled and started to follow her, Razor close on his heals. "Drunk?"

"Kinda." T-bone smiled.

"I like that." she laughed and opened the door. Inside Felina pent up, kept an extremely tight lip and walked the two to the elevators and the three preceded to the third floor. "She's on a respirator, punctured a lung."

"Seriously?" Razor looked at her. "oh man."

"That is not cool at all." T-Bone stepped onto the third floor and turned left, and waited for Felina and Razor.

"This way guys." Felina passed T-Bone and walked down the hall. T-bone could see the Enforcers guarding her door.

"I'm sorry Lt. Feral you and your… Friends, have to go." The guard said sternly.

"You will step back, I have greater authority over both of you and if I have to get the commander involved I will, this is a simple meeting. She requested their presence.

"Very well," He stepped aside "But I will be reporting this to the Commander."

"Be my guest." Felina looked at him sternly "Go on in guys."

T-Bone pushed past the two enforcers a full head taller than both, Razor behind him. As he entered Razor saw her, eyes closed, weak, head elevated ever so slightly into the pale light above her head. For a moment Razor was afraid for her.

"Miss Briggs." Razor spoke up and walked to her bedside, he reached down and pulled a small rolling stool over and sat beside her taking her paw. "Miss Briggs?

Her eyes fluttered open. She blinked and turned her head to Razor, she nodded to him. She reached beside herself and pulled a pad of paper onto her lap and the pen that lay beside. She wrote on it and handed it to Razor.

"What's it say pal?" He moved to the foot of Callie's bed.

"It says Hard Drive." Razor let his hands drop and looked at T-Bone with concern.

"Is that it?"

"No." Razor shook his head and stood. "It says Turmoil too." Razor faced the paper to him.

"Miss Briggs are you sure?!" T-Bone eyed her carefully as she nodded yes. He huffed and turned out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Felina looked at Razor.

"Turmoil is, kind of sensitive subject matter," Razor put the small paper in his breast pocket and turned to Callie again and took her paw. "We'll get them; they will not harm you again." He kissed her hand gently and set it back down. "Rest." It was almost an order to her. She closed her eyes and lay back.

Razor looked up and motioned Felina out of the room, and followed. Razor turned to the guards. "Please for the love of kat kind do not leave her side, if you were not the best of the best you would not be here. Be willing to give your life for hers." Razor's speech was simple.

"We will not let her down." The smaller of the two said.

"Good luck to you Swat Kat." The other guard held out a hand. Razor shook it and turned to Felina. "Let's go Lt. Feral, we may need your help.

The two found T-Bone in the truck, looking out the window. Razor opened the door to the truck and Felina jumped up, he jumped in after.

"What's wrong T-Bone?" She asked. He started the truck and looked down.

"Turmoil is," he took in a steep breath. "An old girlfriend."

"Sort of." Razor corrected "You were with her all of two hours."

"She offered me a lot."

"Yeah right T-Bone, a life of crime." Razor rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Felina felt like she had walked into the wrong conversation, and sitting in the middle of it was no fun. She shifted a bit in the seat, squished between the two tom cats. T-Bone's face was stone, an expression she had not seen before, mixed with anger and regret. A part of him was off in another train of thought. She worried for him.

Razor was looking down at his gloveatrix.

"Are you messaging someone?" Felina looked at him oddly.

"Urm, yeah." Razor closed it.

"You should go meet her." T-Bone chimed in.

"I can't and you know that T-Bone."

"Go meet her." T-bone shook his head. "Razor here's afraid of good old commitment.

"I'm afraid she'll get hurt." He looked at his toes.

"I think you both have too many she-kat problems." Felina sighed. "What do we need to do first?"

"Once we get back to base I'll do a little research on our two bad kats, this will give us a better idea of where to start." Razor smiled. "We'll be able to get a better idea of where in the city they are holed up."

"Can I get a nap in while you do that?"

"We're on call T-Bone, we are sleeping in shifts."

"Crap. I hate shifts." He sighed.

"24-7 swat kats." Felina smiled. "I'll get you into the enforcer database Razor, that should speed things up."

"That would be very helpful."

"Trying to take Razor's job Felina?" T-Bone smirked.

"Nah I'm not into techy stuff, I'm trying to take yours." She laughed.

"Oh no… you did not just say that." He gave her a look. "The Turbokat," T-Bone shifted the truck between Felina's knees. "Is mine."

Razor smiled looking out his window, and sighed. 'he's flirting with her, we're dead.' He thought to himself quietly. 'we are so dead.'


	6. one of us

One of us:

"I just don't get it Felina there's nothing in the database." Razor looked over the computer screen.

"I know, which isn't right if you ask me." She tapped a few buttons. "Do you think Hard drive may have have zapped the database?"

Razor set back in his chair and looked at the screen. "It's possible but he's not kicked any firewalls." Razor continued to look through the data streeming on the screen.

"He doesn't have a new coat does he?" T-Bone asked.

"His Surge Coat is still in the armory at Enforcer HQ." she looked at T-Bone.

"I want you to call in and make sure that coat is there Felina." Razor looked around "This had to have been done with that coat or a coat just like it." Razor smacked his hand on the panel.

Felina pulled up her phone. "Uncle this is Felina." She walked to the opposite side of the bay to get the best reception. "Are you sure. Ok, I understand, thank you. I'll call you back."

Felina hung up the phone and went back to them. "It's been taken." She looked down "My uncle is looking over the video files now to see how it was taken."

"Getting in would have been his issue, getting out with the coat would have only taken a light socket." Razor stood. "I'm gonna have to pull out the big guns. For Hard Drive we are going to need to have an Electro-Magnetic Pulse Device."

"An EMP Razor? Did you not just tell me that if we used it on Hard Drive it would kill him if he was still wearing the coat?"

"He's attempted to kill Miss Briggs, I don't think he needs to go back to jail, if we have to stop him I'm willing to do whatever it takes. Turmoil will be another story."

"I'm gonna deal with her on my own terms." T-Bone laughed and lifted up his glove atrix. "I have a nice big present for her."

"She must have really hurt you." Felina looked back at him

"Just his pride really." Razor smiled at her. "I'm gonna start on the EMPs."

"You plan to make two?" T-Bone gave him an eye.

"We run out of stuff 9 times out of 10." he smiled "If I make two, chances are we won't run out."

"Chance's hunger is what I'm talking about." T-Bone took off his helmet. "We have a plan?"

"Yes." Razor nodded. "Lets get some food and get started we have to be ready for everything."

"Felina you have some work to do after dinner too." T-Bone smiled

"Like?"

"I'm putting you in the flight sim I have Razor train on." T-bone pointed to a small trailer. "It'll help you get comfortable with the Turbokat's systems."

"What?" Felina looked at him "You're gonna let me fly her?"

"Only if the two of us can't." He smiled "Razor and I have an idea."

"Well sort of, I'm gonna get Two of the Thunderkats fueled to go, and T-Bone's personal girl there going too." Razor smiled at her.

"Three swat kat jets?" Felina looked at the two with a smile "They won't know what to do about that."

"Welcome Felina." Razor shook her hand "To the team."

"You get to stay Felina though." T-Bone smiled.

"I'm your assistant... great." She laughed and made her way to the ladder. "Lets get some food boys and get to work."

"Sounds good, then we can get the Mini Turbo up and running." Razor took off his helmet and set it on his computer desk. "Getting her going should take about 5 hours ..four if I really push it."

"Come on pal, we have another set of hands, this is going to work out fine." T-Bone looked at the jets, and the cyclotrons lined up in front. "This will be justice."

"You should call the Mini that." Razor looked at him.

"Justice?"

"yeah." Razor smiled back at the little solid black jet. "Final Justice."

"Sounds great..." Chance turned grabbing both their arms. "Now, no more stalling... food!"

"Ok!" Jake laughed and started up the ladder to the kitchen on the garage level.

For the next twelve hours they worked hard and in shifts sleeping, working, and training. Getting everything ready. Working to get all the jets ready. T-Bone moved a cyclotron to each jet. One red for T-Bone, the Blue one to Razor's Jet, and a black one was rolled up to the table where Felina was putting buzz saws together.

"what's this?"

"A gift for all your help." T-Bone smiled at her.

"That," she pointed and stood lifting the goggles off her eyes."Is for me?"

"You've done a lot for us here and we decided together that you get your own." Razor held the key ring by his index finger out to her.

"Let's get her loaded in the Turbokat 2." T-Bone smiled at her. She followed him as he rolled it over to the bay and slid it sideways onto the dock clamps that would hold it in place in the cargo bay inside the jet. "This is starting to look like a good idea."

The Klaxon went off. Razor checked the control panel and stopped the alarm and pressed a button. "This is dispatch all enforcer Jet units to the North East of Town between the docks and the beach we've got incoming air units with no communications, take precautions, fire only if fired upon, escort the jets to Enforcer Base West."

"Holy Crap! That's us!" Razor jumped up and grabbed his helmet.

"Turmoil." T-Bone looked over at Felina. "Suit up."

"Suit?" She blinked.

"Get the flight harness and the Delta pack we gave you, you'll need them." Razor grabbed a spare helmet and gave it to her. "Please be careful Felina."

"I'm with you boys." She nodded and turned to the screen. "Lets get in the air."

"Lets Go." Razor Smiled. "T-Bone, get your little butterfly in the air, and Felina will follow I have one more thing I need to get loaded."

"Not him."

"Yes him." Razor looked at T-Bone firmly "GET IN THE SKY!"

"Let's KICK SOME TAIL!" T-Bone ran at the Justice. "This is gonna be so awesome!"

To be continued


	7. get back up

He opened his eyes. Where in the name of the Turbokat was he? He looked up and around, this wasn't his room, he wasn't on the couch, and one more thing; there was something resting in his arms. He coughed in the black smoke that surrounded him. It hurt to move. He sighed stiffly trying to sit up, he had no idea how long he had been out. Turning he could just focus on both Jets sitting on the ground. He let out a sigh and realized what was going on. She stirred in his arms her tail and her wrist were both broken.

"Felina." Chance muttered reaching up to his head. He knew his helmet was gone. "Felina… please wake up."

She stirred and moved into his arms and pushed herself onto her knees using his chest. "You ok T-Bone?" She coughed "Where's Razor?"

He looked around he wasn't sure, he looked back at the jets once again his Vision coming into focus, the cyclotron was sitting between the Jets, but he couldn't see his friend. Felina helped T-Bone off the ground. "You did good up there."

"So did you." She smiled and they helped one another back to the Jets. The bomb bay doors were open; T-Bone had been shot out of the sky, and had managed to land here in the swamp. The Turbokat that Felina had been piloting had come under heavy fire and when T-Bone went down she landed with him. Razor was in the second Turbokat, he had been shot down over Megakat bay, but he had escaped over the Megakat Bridge on his bike. He must have met them here.

"Razor?" Felina looked around the bike.

"Here." T-Bone turned and walked up the ramp to the Turbokat that Felina had piloted. Razor was laying on the ramp, unconscious. There was a sound, T-Bone knelt down. "Who's there?"

A series of beeps and shrill electronic sounds came to his ears. "Cybertron is that you?" T-Bone looked in and the small robot rolled up. He sighed "Can you get these in the air?" T-Bone pointed at the Jets. A metallic nod came from the robot. T-Bone hated the thing, and he didn't have a reason to. "Do it." T-bone leaned down and picked Razor up off the floor and moved him up into the cargo bay of the larger jet.

"Is he ok Chance?" Felina held her wrist.

"Yea." T-bone gave Razor's cheek a slap. "Buddy."

Razor's eyes fluttered to life. "Chance?"

"yea, I'm here pal." T-Bone tried to clear his head "What happened?"

"Turmoil is toast…Hard drive, I have no idea. The enforcers scraped what was left of Turmoil…" Razor swallowed hard and sat up with a cough. "Up off the pavement and hauled her off."

"Part of me wanted her to die in that crash." T-bone looked down and wanted to banish her from his mind, and with her alive it was harder than he would like to do so. "We have to find Hard Drive." T-Bone muttered "but we're in the middle of a swamp."

"We have to get out of here before Dr. Viper chooses to rise from the dead." Felina looked to the back of the bay at the small two way radio. "Does this work?"

"Yeah." T-Bone nodded.

"Good." She turned grabbing a new helmet for T-Bone. "Put this on."

"What are you doing?" T-Bone rolled the helmet onto his head.

"Calling in some help." She lifted the Radio with her good hand. "This is Lt. Feral patch me through to the enforcer operator."

"This is Megakat Airfield two, we'll patch you through." The response was static. Felina looked back at T-bone who knelt next to Razor. "We need a doctor, all of us, and then we can get back to work." She smiled. "I swear you'll be safe."

"I trust you." Razor sighed holding his head.

"Me too…" T-bone stood "Do it."

"This is Feral, Felina where are you!" Feral was pissed.

"You know that favor, that one, the only one I will ever get my whole career?" She talked into the mic.

"What do you want me to do?" Feral's voice became calm and even.

"My friends and I need some help." She smiled back at the two.

Within the hour the forest had more than just the two jets. There were four trucks, an ambulance, and six kats, one of who was Commander Feral.

"Thanks Feral." T-Bone stated as he was moving the cyclotron into the Turbokat.

"I am not doing this for you." He was calm and getting both Jets hooked up the larger trucks, they would pull them into a clearing to give both jets room to take off. T-Bone shook off the commander and continued to load the bike.

Felina and Razor were at an ambulance, getting patched up. Felina turned and looked to the Turbokat, she had seen T-Bone have words with her uncle. She needed to get back out there to keep the peace. "Thanks doc." Razor sat up and shook his head a bit, he's suffered a minor concussion, but he was other than that, in perfect shape.

"Not problem, take it easy you two." The medic watched the two leave the ambulance, and pulled the doors closed behind them. Felina walked back out to the Jets and her Uncle.

"Felina what exactly is going on here?"

"I am helping them Uncle." She tried to pass him.

"You know who they are." He grabbed her good arm and pulled her back.

"Why would I know that," She turned and stared him down. "They needed a pilot and I obliged them." She pulled her arm free. "And thank you."

"We're ready to move them." T-Bone jumped down from the bomb bay and closed the catch. "Let's get the cables connected and get them into that open area."

Feral nodded and didn't speak, he made a hand motion to four of the enforcers he had brought along and they started to move.

"This should be interesting." Razor sighed and looked at his friend.

"I know." T-Bone looked down at his feet. "Come on, a lesson learned, we have to get back in the sky and think of what to do next."

"You got it, take the Justice, Felina and I will take the Turbokat." Razor smiled and looked behind him. "Cybertron."

The small robot rolled over. It beeped a few times. "Get home, discreetly." Razor pushed a button on his Gloveatrix and activated the robots radar jammer. The robot gave a small nod and moved off into the woods.

"What was that?" Feral pointed almost ordering the two.

"That was a gift from Professor Hackle." Razor sighed. "That's all you need to know Commander."

Felina had gone up to T-Bone and the two had backed up a bit to talk. T-Bone was making gestures to the Jets, so Feral was assured their talk was all business, but if he were to be honest with everyone; he was worried for her. In the long run he was responsible for her and would always be afraid for her. His pride got in the way.

"Move out!" another enforcer yelled from the back. "We are moving these jets."

The Smaller of the two jets went first, the Justice was rolled slowly into the small clearing and parked, and the clamps were released. T-Bone looked at Razor "You know where I'll be. If not radio me." Razor nodded and watched T-Bone board the smaller of the two planes and make his pre flight checks. T-bone had the Justice in the air in about 5 minutes and the enforcer crew returned to the Turbokat to pull her from the mud.

"We all ready?" Felina looked to Razor who was overseeing the second of the moves.

"Soon," Razor nodded to her. "I don't care what your Uncle says, you need to get in that Jet and go with us."

"Affirmative." Felina nodded. "I'm not going to let you two have all the damn fun." She smiled.

"Good." Razor walked forward. "Take my seat." Razor pointed to the back "I fly well enough to get us back." He smiled "Welcome to our lives." Felina laughed.

Razor stood near the wing and laced his fingers together and helped feline step up onto the wing of the Turbokat. "Felina!" The bellow, that loud voice, from an over protective cat; who was only doing what he thought was right. Razor had a headache already but scrambled up on the wing.

"Uncle, I used it, my favor from you has been used, no questions remember?" She grabbed the helmet off the seat. "I'll call you later promise."

"Very well…" he didn't seem pleased with the answer. "Enforcers! MOVE OUT!" Razor finished his own preflight checks and made an effort to get the Turbokat into the air safely. Razor lifted up the mask and covered his nose, talking to Felina.

"You ok back there?"

"Yea, I'm strapped in." She sat back. "and I'm starving."

"T-Bone is getting it." Razor flipped a few switches and the engines roared to life. "I hope you like Thai Tuna."

"Oh god I love it."

"Good" Razor smiled. "Let's get back I have a few ideas about how to find hard drive."

Razor and Felina had not arrived yet, T-bone stood in his mask. His harness lay over the desk and his coveralls were rolled down to his waist, he was looking at a gash on his back, it had been right up against his harness. No one had seen the cut through his uniform, and it was one of those that were so numb, you really didn't know you had it. He sighed looking back into the mirror in his locker. "Dammit."

He turned and sat backwards on his chair, laying his head down on the desk with a sigh. He would have to wait for Razor and Felina, however he would not have to wait long, he looked up as the roundabout twisted and lowered down. In the base light he could see some major damage to the back tail fins and the left wing. His back was to the Jet, which was an issue because Felina was already pointing down at him and his back.

He heard it the moment the canopy went back "Are you ok!?" Felina got out of the jet and leapt down onto the floor of the roundhouse, and went to T-Bone. The she-kat had removed the wrap on her hand.

"Don't you need that?" T-Bone pointed to her hand.

"It's sprained not broken." She corrected him and looked across his back. "This needs to be stitched up."

"I am way ahead of you." Razor pulled a small first aid kit out of his locker and pushed a rolling chair over behind T-Bone. "Do you need a pain killer?"

"Nah." T-Bone pointed across the table. "There's dinner." Felina looked at the two with an odd eye. "Don't worry." He could sense her uneasiness. "We do this a lot."

Razor nodded without a word and tossed his helmet down on the desk. "That's a nasty one Chance." Razor put alcohol on the wound.

"I know that." Chance reached up pulling off his mask, his fur on his head was going everywhere.

Razor pulled his mask off and tossed it up on the table and leaned against Chance's back, and started to work with a small needle and some plastic thread stitching him back up. Felina sat on the desk and watched Jake work. He was good at it; she could tell they had been here before, most likely more than once. It was something that worried her. Chance hissed a little bit.

Jake stopped and looked down at him "Sorry bud."

"Nah," Chance closed his eyes and tried to calm himself "It's ok, I'm fine." Chance lay his head down and closed his eyes. Something touched him, other than the small needle now threading in and out of his back. Felina had taken his paw into her own. Chance looked up and didn't say a word, the three sat quietly, not saying what they actually felt.

Jake smiled kind of relived in a way. 'It's about god damn time.' He thought to himself. Chance and he were a little love deprived. Jake continued to work quietly. Using his fingers to hold fur back while he pressed the needle into the skin and threaded it across the opening trying to seal closed the wound. Chance continued to hiss a bit at some if it but remained calm for the most part. It took about five minutes to get Chance stitched up. Jake stood and knotted the thread and leaned it biting the string off near chance's shoulder. "There you go Chance." Jake gave Chance a pat on his opposite shoulder.

"Thanks Pal." Chance sat up and stretched his arm up over his head.

"Be careful Chance, you don't need to pull out those stitches." Jake rolled his chair over to the other table. "Tuna Thai" Jake grabbed a back and started sticking his nose inside "I am in heaven."

Felina hadn't moved, Chance had put his arms back on the table and they had just been holding paws and exchanging looks. Quietly Chance let go of her paw and stood. "Let's eat."

"Ok." Felina nodded and followed him over. She reached across her midriff and pulled off her burned and dirty shirt, leaving her in just black tank top. Chance looked back and decided it would be best not to comment. Somethink glinted and he looked up. There were two things around her neck, the swat kat communicator they had given her, and what looked like a small golden sun on a small chain.

"That's a pretty nice necklace."

"Once again, it was my mother's." She reached up pushing the SK pendant away and touching the little sun.

"I have an idea." Jake looked up "Hard drive, wasn't he one of Dr. Greenbox's students?"

"I think he said that once." Chance looked to his friend. "do you think he could help?"

"Well if Hard drive build the surge coat based on deigns, theories, and lessons from Dr. Greenbox; then it might be possible to get him to help us with a solotion." Jake stood. "I'm going to give him a call, the Turbokat needs some work ; if you and Felina are up to it."

"Sure"

"The Justice is the only thing that is really safe to fly right now."

"OK, and you are the only one of us who could understand what he has to say." Chance laughed. "We'll go salvage another wing and get started on the jet."

"Thanks guys." Jake stood and looked at Chance "Work on the Jet." It was a warning.

"Fine." Chance shook his paw. "Be safe."

"Yeah no biggie." Razor grabbed his helmet and his harness. He gave the two a final look. 'Nothing is going to get done!' he thought to himself, turning to the Justice. Felina watched Jake head to the Jet. He stopped and put his helmet on. And reached down for his harness, getting it back on.

"Is he going to be be ok?" Felina blinked

"Yeah he's a good pilot." Chance looked back to her. "Hi." He sounded silly he said it for lack of anything else to say.

"Hi." She smiled back at him. "Let's go get those parts for Jake." Chance acknowledged and looked at the Tuna Thai, they weren't even hungry. He would eat it later. "You ok?" She leaned forward placing her paw on his shoulder. Chance smiled and reached up taking her paw looking into her eyes.

"I think I am now." He closed his eyes and just wanted to stay in that instant forever.

Razor was glad to be up in the air alone; he had a call to make. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open and turned on the Bluetooth to put the vocal and audio through his helmet. It would keep out all the Jet noises. He continued to fly, looking down at Megakat University. He would have to pull around to the Agricultural department and land in one of their fields. The ringing began, he put his mask over his nose and sat back. "This is Audra." The voice was soft and sweet.

"This is Jake." He said.

"Hi." She smiled. "I didn't think you would call, you haven't been online in days."

"I know, I've been… kind of busy." He was trying to be sweet. "About meeting me…" he said gently.

"I would love to." She smiled "But I'm at work until 6."

"You'll know me when you see me." He said and sighed "I'll find you sometime." He hung up the phone. He felt that he was doing something wrong, he would be putting her in danger. "If she's in danger, I'm her best safety." Razor was giving himself a pep talk, and that was new.

The jet started to land on the green pasture of a small field outside the Physics departments of MCU. Dr. Greenbox was already making his way out to the jet. Razor had called him before he had called Audra. The engines powered down and the canopy pulled back. "I'm glad you've come I have some information you might like."

"Sounds great Doc, whatever information you can give us will help a lot." Razor grabbed his phone and locked the canopy to the Justice. Dr. Greenbox led Razor inside to his labs and office.

"First off take these." Dr. Greenbox handed him some belts.

"The Force Field Generator belts from when we battled Zed?" Razor gave him a curious look.

"Yes, tie them around your landing gear; it should protect your jets from Hard Drive's coat, if he attempts to dive into your jet." Razor looked down at the belts.

"That's pretty good thinking Doc, what else do you have?" Razor smiled looking down at his table. Dr. Greenbox pulled out a file and placed it in front of Razor. "What's this?"

"His File, Tomas Marcos" Razor opened the file. "or as the Hacker world calls him Hard Drive." Razor looked down.

"The surge coat…" Razor pointed to a paper. "He wrote a paper on it.."

"Yes he wrote a paper about converting the electro impulses in the brain into a pure current of energy." Dr Greenbox pulled out another paper. "It looks as though he succeeded in creating the coat after he was suspended from the university."

"Suspended?" Razor looked down and the diagrams "for what?"

"Stealing." Razor looked up at him. "He stole a high tech neural interface."

"So it's not the coat." Razor pointed to the diagram. "The coat powers the interface."

"Exactly." Dr Greenbox pointed down to the coat on the paper. "If you destroy the coat, you kill him."

"We don't want to kill anyone, is there a way to disable it?"

"Possibly, let's go to the main lab and we can get some things, I may be able to help you convert you glove there to emit the popper frequency to kill the neural interface, without killing Hard Drive himself."

"Is it implanted in him?"

"He tricked our dear friend Professor Hackle into installing it into his cerebral cortex."

"Man the professor can't get a break." Razor stood up straight. "let's do this."

"Right this way razor." The two cats left the room.

"You ok down there?" Chance winced holding up the tail fin panel.

"I've almost got it." The ratchet couldn't go fast enough for Chance. This Fin was heavy. "Got it…" Felina stood up and put a hand on the fin. "You can let it go now." Chance let his paws down and stepped back.

"Nice job." Chance smiled. "That's it."

"Wow that took forever." Felina wiped her forehead.

"Yeah." Chance walked along the top of the jet and leaned down into the cockpit picking up his radio. "Razor, this is T-Bone you ok?"

"I'm on my way back." The reply was full of static "I think I have a few ideas."

"ETA?"

"I'm landing now." Razor turned off his radio. T-bone turned to Felina and gave her a thumbs up.

"Looks like we are back in business…" She smiled "that's great."

"I know!" Chance smiled and did a little spin on the turbokat. Felina laughed and looked over as the loud sound of an engine came and the roundabout began to turn down into the main bay area. Razor emerged from the Justice with his updated Gloveatrix and the four force field generator belts.

"Who wants to have a party?" Razor laughed gently.

"This is perfect." Felina smiled looking down at the gloveatrix. "What did you have done to it?"

"Long story," Razor smiled. "It'll have to wait though; Jake has somewhere he needs to be." Razor removed the glove and handed it to T-Bone and removed his helmet. He had been talking about himself.

"No way," Chance smiled "You are not you are scared to death of that Shekat."

"I am not scared of her." Jake pulled his mask off. "I'm going on a date."

"At a time like this?" Felina looked at him sternly.

"I have everything I will need in the truck, just if something comes up, let me know." Razor turned to the ladder. "I'll be back."

"That's what you said the last time!" Chance laughed "Crazy guy."

"Great, all that work."

"Well Felina at least we will be prepared if Hard Drive try's something." Chance lept down off of the jet and held out his arms to catch her. She landed next to him on her feet. "Fine… be that way." He scoffed at her.

"Let's go get a beer." She smiled at him.

"Ok." Chance's ears perked up. "I'm down with that."


End file.
